King Robert's Bastard
by pizzafan123
Summary: Carla Waters, King Robert's bastard daughter he found when she was five by Jon Arryn. she's been living in King's Landing with him ever since. At 14 years of age, Jon Arryn dies and she goes with her father and company to Winterfell for a new Hand of the King in Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. Things after that are never the same.
1. Journey to Winterfell

King Robert's Noble Bastard

Chapter 1

Carla Waters sighed as she ignoring the glare that was boring holes in her head from the Lady Cersei and 'lady' was used in loose terms. The woman was beautiful, no one could deny that, but her heart was stone as Carla called her the 'Stone Queen' in her head. Her son, Prince Joffery was no better, a real monster. She was the eldest of them, at 14 name days old. Joffery was 12 and done things and gotten away with it since she could remember. Tommen was 7 years old and a sweet nice along with his sister Myrcella, who was 8.

Carla Waters is their half-sister, looking as different as night and day. Her dark hair and blue eyes to their blond hair and emerald eyes they gotten from their mother. Carla guessed Joffrey gotten his cruelty from his mother, Cersei Lannister. Her father wasn't the greatest, but not that bad either. When she was 8, her mother died and it was living on the streets and a brothel. The way her mother talked about living in one and made her promise not work in one, forced her to the streets.

She had not notion of her father, just thought he was some random knight or man she's gotten within her earlier years. Truth be told, Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King convinced the king to have her and she lived at the castle. He seemed to like her more than his trueborn children. It was never said, but most knew.

The queen hated her, looked upon her was scorn and loathing, her brother Ser Jamie was indifferent and Uncle Tyrion said to call him uncle and he was her only liked of the Lannisters. He might have been the ugliest, but Carla cared none for that, he was the kindest to her.

Speaking of the Hand, he was in bed with fever. Jon Arryn was an indifferent man, but Carla grew to like him. He gave her a home where she could have been starved and dead on the streets. He was kind to her, even if wasn't an emotional man and she hoped he pulled through. Ser Jamie and Queen Cersei looked worried about something from time to time; she figured it was a sibling thing.

Her father, Robert Baratheon was pacing, drinking and hunting away his worries for his father figure. Grand Maester Pycelle came and went, trying to help him. Carla also was worried and hacked at a stuffed with straw dummy. She convinced her father to allow her to train in defense, knowing she wouldn't be able to inherit titles or be wedded to someone. He agreed with a bored look and allowed to be left alone in most matters.

With soft riding leathers and a white linen shirt with ties in the front near her neck, she let out all of her anger and frustration in her movement.

"Dear bastard, what did that poor straw man do to you?"

Carla stiffened and then relaxed her stance; it was only her Uncle Tyrion. He called her that a lot when they first met and at first she raged at him for it until he said the words that she starting taking to heart, plus he never said them out of malice like the queen would or the sometimes mocking way Ser Jamie would do.

Her Uncle was short in stature as he was a dwarf. With a uneven gait, a covering of straw covered hair, a mashed up face, large brow with a black and a green colored eyes. She never cared, she grinned at him. She remembered the words he first told her when she raged at him called her a bastard. _Listen little Lady Bastard, never forget what you are, for the world will not. Make it your strength, and then it could never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it and it could be never used against you._

She smiled at him. "Uncle, you want something?"

He studied her and the strong grip she had on her sword. "I go by the saying, don't shoot the messenger. But Jon Arryn died."

Her eyes widened in shock and horror, her blade falling out of her hand and onto the ground. He sighed and his look softened as he looked at her. She gritted her teeth at the tears blurring her vision and she looked away from him, doing her best to blink them away. After making sure they would show, she trusted herself to speak. "How, what happened?"

He frowned at her, his face twisting into something. "His fever took him in the night." That's right, she was out here all night, and she didn't want to heat any more of her father's ranting and raving. She grabbed the wine skin on the ground and popped the cork, taking a deep draw and allowing the sour red drink to light a fire down her throat.

Take another draw, she offered her uncle some, which he accepted. She walked back with him as sheathed her sword back to her side. He had it back to her and she thought about what would happen. Her father needed a new Hand, but she didn't know where he was going to get it. From what she heard, the Queen would want her brother Ser Jamie or her father Tywin Lannister for the position.

Ser Jamie was of the Kingsguard and she knew how much he hated work and her father only did the dealings with Lord Tywin and that was only with money and even Lord Baelish or Littlefinger dealt with it.

For once, her father's face was solemn. He looked at her and she must of looked upset because he nodded at her with knitted brows and a deep scowling forming in heavy beard, full wineskin in his hand. They didn't say anything. It was decided after the funeral, the king would decide on a new Hand. The funeral was a short and solemn affair for anyone not in the small council or one that wasn't a Lannister, the smug unfeeling arrogant toads that they were.

Robert Baratheon said, seating on the Iron Throne. "I decided on whose going to be my next Hand of the King." He drank out of a horn of wine, making Carla wishing her brought her own. She stood in the far back in new trousers and a nicer shirt. Her father never cared how she acted or dressed, after all he was the king and she could of never of made a fool out of him, plus she preferred the loneliness instead of the attention, being a bastard got the wrong ones.

The small council was there, the Grand Maester, Lord Varys, Lord Baelish and the kings brothers and her other uncles, Lord Stannis and Lord Renly.

The Queen, Kingsguard and her children were also present. Everyone looked at the king. He spoke in his booming voice. "We will ride to Winterfell, where Ned Stark will be my new Hand."

Carla blinked and Cersei had a look of outrage for a moment. It made sense to her. Eddard Stark was Robert last friend from when he was young. Though she never met the man, she heard stories from her father about when they fought against the Targaryens, how he fought for Lyanna Stark, only for her to die by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, who he slain in battle by bashing in his chest and plate.

Chaos ripped around the room, which the king silenced. He said the royal house would ride for Winterfell. Carla was confused then if she would stay or go. The council meeting ended and before her father gotten up from the Iron Throne, she walked to him and bowed her head and then looked up. "Father?"

He looked at her with raised brows. "Huh? What?'

"Am I expected to stay or leave?"

Her father scoffed. "Isn't that obvious, you coming too."

Carla stilled herself, know the Queen would argue.

"I would not have this bastard come with us."

King Robert gave her an annoyed glare. "Silence women, I'm King and I say she comes." He looked away from her and back at her. "Gather your things quickly; we have a month ride ahead. We leave on the morrow."

Cersei gave a look of pure loathing. Joffrey gave her the same look. Carla was used to it, so she ignored the looks. Nodding to both of them, she left the throne room and into her chambers. With that, she packed a trunk full her things, clothes and other things of importance.

'''''''''' ''''''''' ''''''''' ''''''''' '''''''''' '''''''''''' '''''''''''' '''''''''' '''''' '''''''

She stood with the royal family as Cersei and her too youngest gotten into the wagon. Her, her father and Prince Joffrey were on horses. Carla was in brown pants, worn in brown boots and a blue shirt up to the neck with cuffs that tied at the wrist. A black simple jacket thrown over the back of her horse, behind her. With the wagon, and whole gang of knights and sellswords. They were a party of about 300 or more. Carla couldn't imagine Lord or Lady Stark would be happy about that.

The month was long with the banners of Houses Baratheon and Lannister flying in the air. The crowned stag and lion brightly and proudly displayed. Other than having to stop for that damned wheel house plenty of times, Carla enjoyed it, she could even ignore the aching in her muscles. They rode on the Kingsroad passing the Eyrie and the Trident, the mountains enormous when she could see.

Even the smell of the air excited her. Her father boomed with laughter when he saw her. "Got my blood in you! What you wouldn't give to ride through this!"

Carla grinned a familiar grin at him. "I can agree with you on that."

Her Uncle Tyrion smiled at her, chuckling at her. "What a wild excitement you have."

She laughed along with him. "I suppose I do."

She did, she wanted to ride, seeing the landscape pass her, feeling the wind rushing her hair, pushing at her face. They passed the Fingers and she looked out at the waves that she could see, them crashing on the shore, the smell of salt and sea surrounding the air. As they passed Riverrun, House of the Tully's, then passed Twins, which was house to the Frey's.

They rested close to the Neck and set up camp, there the air was getting cooler and Carla put her jacket too good use, closing in around her. She was born in Kings Landing, Flea Bottom, but it was warm in the South. She found a different beauty in the north than she did in the south. After they were rested and the king drunk and whored, they set back and ignored the Queen complaining as the king decided to do no more stops. The King was ahead of everyone, Carla close as she threw a scarf around her neck, the cold was biting and it was getting worse, snow falling when they reached Moat Cailin. The king cursing at the cold and he sent a letter to Lord Stark about their arrival.

The king swore some more at the cold as they moved on. They passed the Barrowlands and the snow gotten a bit heavier, annoying the king some more. Even if Carla enjoyed it, she wished she would've have grabbed her warmer clothes, but they were in her trunk back there somewhere.

Finally though after all of that riding for a month, a week after the letter was sent, they arrived at Winterfell. The gates were opened and they galloped forward, Carla allowed herself to fall back, behind the wheelhouse, next to her Uncle Tyrion. It wouldn't look well to see the king's bastard riding beside him.

Tyrion winked at her and she laughed. "Nice seeing you here, uncle."

He grinned back with a chuckle. "I could say the same, bastard niece." She stiffened at that, he hasn't called her that in a while. It used to bother her, but after a while, she figured it helped her grow tougher skin, an extra armor. Carla figured why he said it now. She would hear things from the residents of Winterfell and it helped her to remember not to lose her temper, the way she dressed didn't help matters at all.

She shifted on her saddle and walked her worse further. She sighed. "Let's get this over with then."

Tyrion chuckled in amusement and pushed his horse forward. He knew, his name the Imp was more than likely know here like everywhere else. Look through the hoard, she saw the Starks and company. Of course there was Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark with his brown hair flecked with gray, thinner than her father by a lot. They stopped after they all moved in, all 300 of them.

She looked over to see a woman next to Lord Eddard with red hair and blue eyes; she was as beautiful as people said she was. On Lord Eddard's other side his son with Tully blue eyes and red hair, their heir Robb Stark. Down the line was another one that could be a smaller Catelyn Stark, then another girl a little younger that took to Stark coloring, another young boy with Tully coloring and then a little boy that couldn't be older than three with red hair and blue eyes too.

As Carla trotted forward, her head tilted in interest at the dark haired boy behind them, Jon Snow, Eddard Stark's bastard. Then Theon Greyjoy, the Stark prisoner of war or as they called him, their ward. She didn't know many of them or their names at least, so she sat up a little straighter and watched as her father vaulted off his horse. He stomped forward, catching Eddard Stark in a bone crushing hug. "Ned! Ah, but it is good to see that frozen face of yours." Her father looked him over and said with another deep laugh. "You have not changed at all."

Carla nudged her horse closer and felt someone grip her arm, she looked over at her Uncle Tyrion. "Don't bring any attention to yourself."

She smirked and said quietly. "I won't, that's all I need."

Carla took a small sip from her wineskin and brought it back down. Licking her lips, she watched as Eddard Stark observed him, but bowed his head. "Your Grace, Winterfell is yours."

Carla saw Cersei and her younger children come from their wheelhouse along with Joffery, who had gotten off his horse, looking at the Starks and Winterfell with contempt. She shook her head at him. Carla saw her father look back at her for a moment and she frowned, shaking her head. With an eye roll, he looked back at his longtime friend and introduced his three trueborn children and wife.

Lord Eddard Stark kissed her ring, while her father gave Catelyn Stark a hug too. After the introductions were done and both sides were said, her father looked at Eddard Stark. "Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects."

Carla who he was talking about and with the look on Queen Cersei's face, she knew it too. The Lord of Winterfell called for a lantern, a warm look in his eyes.

Cersei spoke up. "Certainly the dead can wait; we've been riding since dawn."

Her father gave her a look, and Ser Jamie took her arm quietly. Carla couldn't help the self-satisfied quirk of the lips. She knew that was humiliating and she wouldn't of wanted that to happen to her, but from the hatred she showed her (though understandable), left her with little to no pity for the Lannister. She knew that if her father died, she would have to go somewhere else, her half-brother and the Queen would never keep her.

Another reason why she wanted to know how to fight. While Eddard and her father went down to the crypt, Catelyn Stark helped the Lannister/Baratheon House to their planned chambers. Carla shifted, wondering what was going to happen to her. She didn't know if she wanted to ask the lady of the house, she also had a bastard, no doubt that she had a great amount of dislike for Jon Snow.

She caught her eye with the man she was thinking about. He stared, most like wondering why she was not introduced, as she clearly looked like she was of the king's blood. She held her sword in reflex. She looked away and looked at her Uncle.

He told her that there was a small chamber for her, connected the king's and the rest of them. She nodded and led her horse to the stables, jumping off. Dusting off her clothes, she went forward, dodging people. Lost in her head, she bumped into some. She blinked and saw it was that young girl from before…Arya Stark, the younger girl. With an embarrassed grin, she held out a hand, pulling her up. "Sorry, about that."

Arya looked up at her and shrugged. "That's okay, who are you?"

"Carla Waters."

"Ba-Girl."

Carla tensed at Cersei's voice. She nodded her head at Arya and made a motion with her head slightly. Arya's eyes narrowed, but the girl lost interest and walked away. Carla looked at the Queen and nodded her head. "Do you need something of me, Your Grace?"

Her green eyes were as cold as a serpent as she stared her down. "You will not be at the feast with me and my family. Somewhere away from us, do you understand me, bastard?"

She stopped her jaw from clenching too much and nodded her head respectfully. "Yes, you're Grace, completely."

With another glare filled with contempt, she followed their steward away from her.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to see Jon Snow stared at her a couple of feet away, looking strangely at her man's clothing. "Yes?"

"Did she just call you a…"

Carla raised a brow. "A bastard you mean."

Jon's face flinched slightly. "Yes that."

Carla gave him a dry smile and held out her hand. "Carla Waters, bastard of King Robert."

He frowned at her and shook her hand anyway. "It's nice meeting you."

Carla smiled again. "Likewise, good day Jon Snow."

She finally ran into no one else and made it back to her small chambers where she would refresh herself until the feast later that night, ignoring the rest of the royal family.

 **I know another fanfic, I think I have over 30 right now, with 4 others I'm working on, but this was stuck in my head and I had to write it.**

 **Next chapter will be in first person Point of View.**


	2. Time in Winterfell

**I've decided to keep this in 2** **nd** **person for a while instead of Carla's point of view, so you can get a feel of her character without biased thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Game of Thrones or A song of Ice and Fire, I'm not old or genius enough.**

King Robert's Bastard

Time in Winterfell (Chapter 2)

By nightfall, the feast was in motion. The Winterfell Lords and Ladies and the Royal Lords and Ladies were seated up front close to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. Queen Cersei was bedside them as was the king, but Carla knew he would go to a whore when the feast processed more.

Carla Waters sat with the squires and Jon Snow himself, apparently lady Catelyn had the same idea as Queen Cersei. The squires and the like looked at her in shock with her black breeches and royal blue tunic. Carla liked to think she was one of a kind. Jon Snow stared at her, thinking that arriving in male's clothing was only because she was riding for a month, but that was not so. He figured as she was a bastard, she could get away with certain things than if she was high born.

She was sitting by Jon and grabbed two cups of wine along with a flagon off a serving tray. The serving wench glared, but Carla gave a cheerful grin, teeth and all. With a snort, the wench went back toward the kitchens. She placed the flagon beside her and handed one of the wine filled cups to Jon. "That's for you."

She took a deep drink from hers. "Ah, Summerwine, that's good."

Jon stared at her. "That was a bit rude of you."

Carla smirked and cocked her head to the side, her newly brushed hair touching her neck and shoulders as it moved to a bit above her elbows. Her hair was about as wild her personality and about as easy to tame. "So, you don't want it then?" Her eyes glinted teasingly.

He rolled his, a smile quirking at the mouth. "Thank you."

Carla chuckled as she took a drink. "You're most welcome."

She looked ahead to see the feast really starting.

The feast was only first hour in as the royals came in before. First Lord Eddard Stark escorting the queen. Carla's father, the king along with Lady Catelyn was next. Then the children walked out, slowly Carla thought to herself. Little 3 years old Rickon trotted by, almost stopping at Jon Snow.

Carla grinned at that. Then came the Stark heir, Robb in a nice wool jerkin of grey and white, Carla's half-sister Myrcella on his arm. Carla chuckled at his happy expression as Jon snorted and shook his head. Carla didn't mind her little sister or little brother Tommen, it was Joffrey she had distaste for, the boy was a monster, copy of his mother, Carla believed.

Then Arya escorted Tommen, a shy plump boy, but kind nonetheless. The Catelyn look alike, Sansa was led by no other than her not so nice half-brother (that was used loosely), Joffrey Baratheon. His still had a contempt full look in his eyes as he looked on and she looked on in disgust. That boy…

After them came the Lannister brothers, Ser Jamie and her Uncle Tyrion. Ser Jamie gave her a mocking smile which she sneered at and Tyrion grinned at her as she raised her wineskin in a toast to him. She noticed Jon stare at him and chuckled to herself, being around him so much, she knew the reaction he gotten in the past.

Then their ward and prisoner came through, Theon Greyjoy. Also an older man with laugh lines close to his eyes with that Stark look about him. He must have been Benjen Stark, Lord Eddard younger brother.

Three hours later and the feast was still going and Jon and Carla were drinking still. She held the flagon and poured herself more, refilling Jon's in the process. She heard. "Hungry again?"

She looked down and jumped at the pure white wolf with red eyes below her. She nudged Jon and her fingers strayed to her hilt on reflex. "Is he yours?"

Jon's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yes, he is. That's Ghost, don't worry he won't you when I'm here."

Carla chuckled again, taking a drink of wine. "That'd be unfortunate for Ghost if you were to take leave."

He gave her a strange look, but said nothing and knifed a chicken carcass, throwing it under the bench for Ghost to eat. Carla moved her hand from her hilt and leaned back a little, pouring another cup. She could hold her drink well, she had practice.

She ignored Jon when he whipped his eyes. She let the sweet wine slide down her throat as a random bitch and Ghost stare each other down until she left with a prideful snarl. Jon grinned and ruffled the top of Ghost's head. Carla smiled, she had a dog herself in the kennel at Kings Landing, but she bet nothing beat a wolf. Jon asked with raised eyebrow. "You've drank that much and you're not drunk yet?"

Carla grinned at him, a little lightheaded. "I'm the child of King Robert; I have a lot of experience along with Uncle Tyrion's influence."

"The Imp's your Uncle, but…"

Carla chuckled again, taking another draw. "Yes, in everything but blood. The only Lannister I can stand."

He laughed in agreement as Carla poured both of them some more. She looked up as Benjen Stark came over. "Is this one of the direwolves I've heard so much of?"

Jon Snow looked up and smiled Benjen ruffled his hair and Jon said. "Yes, his name is Ghost."

Feeling as this was time for nephew and Uncle; she peered around and stood up, nodding. "Jon, m'lord Stark."

He smiled at her, eyes laughing and Jon opened his mouth, but just nodded in surprise as she peered around and took a drink. She grabbed the flagon on the ground, scowling as it was empty. She walked away and grabbed another one (ignoring the wench's look), an only slight wobble to her gait. She walked away and stood outside, breathing in the cool air, the wind slicing at her cheeks.

"And what brings you out here, niece of mine?"

She smiled when she heard her uncle's voice. "Nothing uncle, it's too heated in there."

"That's why I'm here."

She leaned against the wall, taking another drink. She noticed her uncle was also drinking. They're company was met in a peaceful silence. They both drinking and staring out in peaceful silence. She then heard a crash a moment later. She jumped and her hand drifted to her sword with a frown and narrowed eyes. Out came Jon Snow with tears in his eyes that he whipped away in haste.

Carla looked away, she saw her Uncle Tyrion say. "Boy."

He was sitting on a ledge and he grinned down at the boy and wolf. "Is that animal a wolf?"

Carla spoke up. "A direwolf if I recall what Lord Benjen Stark said."

Jon Snow nodded in agreement. "Yes, his name is Ghost." He looked at Tyrion and asked. "What are you doing up there? Why aren't you at the feast?"

Tyrion smiled. "Too hot, too noisy, and I'd drunk too much wine. Dear Carla is out here for the same reasons."

Carla grinned at him, taking a drink for emphases of his words. "Aye, that's one of the reasons anyway."

Before Jon could ask her for another reason, Tyrion asked. "Can I have a closer look at your wolf?"

Jon hesitated, but nodded anyway. "Can you climb down or shall I bring a ladder?"

Carla gave an unladylike snort of laughter, her shoulders shaking as she suppressed it. He jumped down and she yawned, feeling a bit tired. She watched as Tyrion jumped down in a front roll and then did a handstand, landing on his feet, even as he was into his cups as he was. Leaving her flagon after refiling it once more, she nodded. "I shall take my leave, good night to you both."

Jon started forward. "Do you need someone to walk you to your chambers?"

Carla gave him an amused smile, even a bastard; he had the manners of a noble and honorable man. "No, thank you, not that drunk yet. Thank you for the offer though. As I said before, good night to you both." With another toothy grin, she turned (a bit unsteady) to a warm bath and bed.

/ / / / / /

Carla's day was quite interesting, but not at first. She broke her fast with her uncle Tyrion and the other Lannister company, Ser Jamie, Prince Joffrey, Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella, along with Queen Cersei. Her father was drunk in bed, nursing a drink induced headache. Carla didn't drink too much, only a small throbbing between her temples was there, which the Stark master Luwin gave her something for the pain.

Ignoring the contempt look from Cersei that her eldest son shared, she made conversation with Tyrion for a bit. Biting down some ham stuffed inside some bread, she took a drink to swallow it down and asked at excited looking Myrcella. "And what are you doing today, Myrcella?"

Cersei looked angered for the first time that morning and Tyrion shot her a look. Myrcella gave her a pretty grin, cheeks flushed. "I'm going to be with Sansa and Arya Stark today, partaking in embroidery."

Carla smiled softly at her enthusiasm. "Well I do hope you enjoy yourself then." That got another happy grin.

Tommen asked shyly. "Carla?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What are you doing today?"

Carla grinned at him, rubbing her chin and making an over done thinking face. He snickered at her look as did Myrcella. "I have no idea, maybe walk around the castle here or ride, I'd really love to explore, go on an adventure."

Tyrion chimed in. "As much as that sounds like fun, leave me out."

Carla chuckled. "Will do, uncle. Sit with your books, you like them almost as much as your wine and whores."

Cersei made an angry scoffing noise. "Watch what you say at the table in front of my children, no more vulgar language."

Carla bowed her head with a smile. "As her Grace commands."

She stood and walked off with an amused grin. "Off I go."

She walked around bored out of her mind, wondering what she could do. She went to the courtyard to see Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. The heir of Winterfell had a direwolf with dark grey fur by his side, lean in shape. She walked past the both of them, arguing about bows and swords. She leaned against the wall and fingered the hilt of her sword.

She knew she would never be able to face them. She was a girl and a bastard. She thought she would be fine defending herself, that wasn't the problem, being allowed was a different thing. She walked off, going to the stables. She saw a large man somewhere around 6 or close to 7 feet tall. She saw her saddle in her horse's stall and brought him out, tossing the saddle on the mare's back and tightening all the straps needed.

She knew she would be fine for riding; she wore her brown riding leathers and grey linen shirt with ties at front. Her sturdy boots that were lined on the top with bear fur and fur coat. She didn't get interrupted as she galloped away, passed the gates. She rode fast, the wind hitting her cheeks and hurting her throat when she opened her mouth to breath in the air, her eyes watered.

She didn't go passed far from the gates. She stopped soon and saw much time has not passed. Tying her horse to a tree, she sat down in snow, feeling the coldness between her fingers.

Getting up after a while and dusting snow from herself, she untied her horse, mounting him. Galloping back to the gates of Winterfell, she went in unnoticed. Rding back to the stables, she handed her horse to that tall man from earlier. "Can you bring and unsaddle my horse?"

He nodded his head, happily. "Hodor."

"Is that your name?"

"Hodor."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is 'Hodor' all you can say?"

"Hodor."

"You won't get much out of him."

She looked to see a boy of 14 with dark hair and steel eyes, an arrogant look in his eyes and voice as he stared at her. Dismounting, she nodded. "Ah, I see."

"I saw you at the feast."

She raised an eyebrow and started walking back to the courtyard. "Is that so? I did too."

He smirked. "While your hear, tired of having an empty bed, how about you warm mine."

That made her stop walking and she turned to face him. He stopped and his smirk was wider as she moved closer. 'I'm a bastard, Greyjoy. Not a whore."

With that, she turned on her heel with white knuckled fists, wishing she could hit him. She scowled as she heard his loud laughter. She gotten to the courtyard and saw Tommen and one of the younger Stark children, Brannon "Bran" Stark padded up 3 times their sides and fighting with wooden swords. Well, they were until Bran wacked him, making him roll on the ground.

Carla chuckled in amusement, Theon behind her, walking to Robb.

"Enough! Well fought, Lew, Donnis, help them out of their armor. Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?" A man that looked fit, but old at the same time, with impressive white whiskers.

Robb with an excited gleam in his eyes, still sweating came forward. "Gladly."

Carla recognized the look of contempt on his face. "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik."

Theon Greyjoy gave a bark of laughter, amusement clear in his eyes. "You are children."

Joffrey sneered. "Robb may be a child. I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

Robb said. "You got more swats then you gave, Joff. Are you afraid?"

Carla snickered at that, it was high time someone put that boy in place. Joffrey scoffed. "Oh terrified, you're so much older."

Carla felt her own sneer come to her face and she moved closer as some Lannister men laughed. Ser Rodrik. "What are you suggesting?"

"Live steel."

Robb was mad; Carla could see it and she knew Joffrey could too. "Done, you'll be sorry!"

There were a lot of things Carla could say about Joffrey, but the boy wasn't completely stupid. Se Rodrik stopped him. "Live steel is too dangerous, I will permit you tourney swords with blunted edges."

Carla rolled her eyes when Sandor Clegane or the Hound as he is known stepped forward, burn scars, dark hair and steel grey eyes. "This is your prince. Who are you to tell him he may not have an edge on his sword, _ser_?"

"Master-at-arms of Winterfell, Clegane, and you would do well not to forget it."

Carla shook her head when asked if he was training women and Ser Rodrik answered that he was training knights.

The Hound looked at Robb. "How old are you, boy?"

"Fourteen."

The Hound scoffed. "I killed a man at twelve. You can be sure it was not with a blunt sword."

Carla sighed, tilting her head and calling. "Joffrey, show a little respect, won't you?"

The heads turned to look at her. Theon raised an eyebrow with a smirk; Robb looked surprised along with Ser Rodrik, while the Hound was blank faced and Joffrey furious. "If I wanted you thoughts on anything _bastard_ , I'll let you know."

Carla smirked at him smugly, there was a time that kind of tone and word, would send her on a rage like never before. "Ser Rodrik knows more than you do, I believe he knows what he is talkin' about."

He face flushed. "I'm the prince!"

"Yes, that's true. Like I'm a bastard and the Starks are lords of Winterfell. Just names." She raised an eyebrow at the Hound. "Let him speak his own battles and I'm sure Joffrey isn't trying to kill anyone at twelve, that'd be threating out hosts."

He gave her the same furious expression his mother shared and stalked off, grabbing Tommen and promising she would pay."

She just laughed at him. She looked at the old man as the Hound followed Joffrey, but not before saying. "The prince won't forget."

She grinned at him. "Let's hope he doesn't, he has no manners."

He walked off and she saw Theon, Bran and Robb staring at her. "Oh, sorry, I don't know if I upset any prides, I figured my half-brother could be brought down a couple of steps."

Theon stepped forward, but Carla shook her head. "A bastard, not a whore, remember that Greyjoy."

Robb and Sir Rodrik gave him a dirty look. Carla smiled down at Bran. "Nice fight, show up just in time to see my nicer half-brother roll."

He gave her a grin and she chuckled amused, wanting for some wine. With a happy nod, she turned on her heel and walked away. She knew she would have to pay for that later.

Pay for it she did, later on she had to listen to Cersei yell at her as Tyrion was gone whoring somewhere, Ser Jamie came in the middle of her ranting with the king.

"Women, what is this about?!"

Cersei explained and then so did Carla. He growled. "Two stories, just leave her alone, Carla behave!"

Cersei was furious. "Punish her!"

Carla scowled at that and Joffrey smirked. She sneered at him. "I'm not the only one in the wrong. We come in the Starks as guests and goes around disrespecting their Master-at-arms, even as prince he needs to learn common respect."

Robert Baratheon rubbed a hand down his bearded face, taking a long drink from his horn of wine. "Fine! No swordplay for two days, boy! Girl, no wine for two days, its water for you! There happy!?"

I nodded. "I can accept that, father."

Joffrey glared, but gave a begrudging nod.

/ / / / / /

The three weeks passed quickly, Carla went on rides and even faced Jon Snow in swords, she managed in convince him in their 2nd week there. Not in the public eye, but they helped each other. They both understood, being bastards of royal lords.

She gave him pointers and he gave her some, they turned out to be a type of friends. She was sad to go. Most of the men except for Ser Jamie and Jon Snow went on a hunt; this was their last day in Winterfell. So all of them, plus the Starks and his household would come with the exception of Lady Catelyn and Lord Robb and little Lord Rickon.

She was annoyed when she found out that her uncle would be going to the wall with Jon Snow. She was her only joy and amusement on the road. She supposed she could talk to one of the Starks or the many people from both households that didn't spit on her existence.

But she and Jon were sparring again, using live steel. He had his own sword for the wall and she had her own _Lonehorn_. She named it as she is the only one of Robert's bastards in the castle and the stag has antlers.

She parried an upward strike, spinning on her heel and dodging the next one as he parried her strike. There went sounds of steel hit steel in the secluded. "Come on, Jon, that's all you got?"

Jon pushed forward. "You wish."

She dodged him, but he caught her with this disarming maneuver. She fell on her back, his sword point touching her neck. "I suppose I have to yield, I like my throat where it is."

He gave an amused smile. She laughed loudly, eyes brightening in amusement too. She hasn't had a real opponent in a long time. She grabbed the hand he gave her and said. "15 wins and 16 loses. One day we must have a rematch."

Jon chuckled, whipping his own forehead. "When we meet again."

Carla sheathed her sword. "You'll be a man in the nights watch by then."

Jon nodded, face and eyes serious.

Carla frowned, sighing. "Listen Jon, I have a favor to ask, but no right to it, but I'll ask anyway. My uncle Tyrion is coming with you to the wall, could you watch after him while he's there if you can. I know Lannister's are bad and that you Starks hate them, but Tyrion is the only good of them out of the lot."

"I'm not a Stark."

Carla nodded, snorting. "Just like I'm not a Baratheon, but he sure act like our Lord Fathers. You loyal and honorable and I'm wild and fierce, along with my drinking problems. I blame my father and Tyrion for that though."

He nodded. "If I can, I will. You have my word."

Carla smiled. "Thank you."

Jon went his way and she went hers. She walked back to her chambers and poured herself some wine. She took a drink and looked surprised at her Uncle Tyrion rarely solemn face. "Uncle, what is it? What has you bothered?"

"Bran Stark fell from a tower, his legs are broken and they don't know if he'll wake up."

Carla Waters listened to him in horrified shock.

 **There done! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, to myself or my story. They helped me continue with this chapter. I don't know when the next update for this will be considering the other stories I'm looking into, but next week I have a break off school, hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think.**


	3. On the Kingsroad

King Robert's Bastard

Chapter 3

Carla gazed at him horrified as his words sunk in. "What? Is Bran alive?"

He nodded grimly. "As of now, yes he is. Their maester says there is a chance he would wake up, but crippled, won't walk again."

Carla frowned in thought and grabbed the flagon of wine, pouring a horn of wine for herself and taking a drink and then giving out a sigh. "May the gods help us. I suppose our journey is extended a couple of days?"

Tyrion nodded, grabbing his own horn of wine off the table and waddling to a chair to sit in. He tilted his head to the side at her look, his mismatched eyes regarding her. "You were close to this boy, Carla?"

She took another drink, looking at him tiredly. "No, but these Starks are a good and honorable people."

Carla frowned a bit more. "Very well, I suppose Joffrey will actually have to be kind and give his grievances."

Carla and Tyrion and stared at each other and then laughed at thought of her half-brother being remorseful. It was all a good laugh. Tyrion chuckled, whipping his eyes. "Either way, he will need to give his condolences to Lady and Lord Stark, if he likes it or not."

Carla nodded, finishing the rest of her drink, getting ready to fill another. With a groan, her uncle gotten to his feet and went to leave. "I'll go and visit Maester Luwin one more time. Goodnight, niece of mine."

He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. "No, I'll stay here for the night and leave the Stark's to their grieving." She raised her now refiled horn of summerwine. Her uncle sighed, taking his horn with him as he left her chambers. It was horrifying to think about, she just talked to the boy a little while ago and he was suddenly in an unconscious state and never to walk again. From what she saw, even padded up, he enjoyed himself. He looked like someone that would enjoy being a knight, a Ser Bran in the future. It was a bit sad that would never happen.

Unclipping the sword against her side, she walked to her feather bed, bringing the flagon and horn with her. She undressed for bed into one of the only dress material she wore, a nightdress. She placed her sword and flagon on the bedside table next to the bed. Climbing among the furs that were provided for her, she drank the rest of her horn. Sighing, she did the best she could to get to sleep, a warm feeling in her gut, even if she still felt cold, no matter how many furs she had.

 _Carla Waters was 7 years old, ink black hair that came to her shoulders and stormy blue eyes, clad in a leather jerkin and woolen trousers. She knew her father didn't care if she dressed as a lady, they both she wasn't one. She liked King's Landing well enough, the king, her father was more than kind, as her half-siblings Tommen and Myrcella were beautiful, but they were too young as Tommen was a babe and Myrcella was only a year old._

 _The Queen wasn't kind to her, she believe that Cersei hated her. The Queen's twin brother, Ser Jamie Lannister didn't come close to his sister's hated, but he was more mocking than anything else, smirks and amused eyes. She heard that they have a younger brother, but in the two years she's been there, he hasn't showed up. All she knew was that his name was Tyrion Lannister, and that he was called the Imp. She didn't think that was very nice, but most didn't care. Her father's small council wasn't too bad. Renly was funny and kind, and insisted she call him Uncle Renly which the king's other brother look at her with distain and disapproval. Lord Varys was nice, but spoke softly and always smelt flowers, which was strange for a man. Lord Baelish or Littlefinger as people called him was sneaky looking to her; always have a smile on his face._

 _One day Carla Waters did meet Tyrion Lannister and nothing was the same after that. Speaking of Lannister, the Queen was in an even worse mood than usual; lashing out at Carla more than she normal would, while Ser Jamie had a smile on his face, which wouldn't be unusual except it was a bit more genuine. She dodged said Queen with a pout and was pushed against the wall by her 5 year old brother, Joffrey, she would have hit his stupid smirking face, but for now she didn't want the wrath of the queen._

 _As time went on, she heard a voice say. "Here I am, King's Landing, to the fine wine and finer whores."_

 _Carla eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a giggle. She looked from behind the pillar she was hiding behind and saw a man only a little taller than her with a mop of blond hair, mashed in face with green and black eyes, but his face looked nice. She saw that he wore noble clothes, with a doublet and surcoat with a lion on the right breast, fine looking trousers too._

 _Carla realized that this had to be the little brother of Cersei, Tyrion. She looked back to see Tyrion staring right at her with a bemused smile and a raised eyebrow. "Hello, there?"_

 _Carla gave him a nervous grin and waved her hand a couple of times. He chuckled and moved 2 fingers forward. "Come along."_

 _She ran forward quickly, nervous, would he hate her like his siblings, he had to. He asked. "What's your name, little one?"_

 _His eyes showed that he already knew, but asked anyway. "Uh, Carla Waters, m'lord."_

 _He smile went into something warmer. "Ah, so you're my bastard niece then."_

 _She smile dropped and she gave him a glare. She knew what bastard meant, being the king's bastard in King's Landing had its downfalls. "Don't call me that!"_

" _What, bastard? Because that's what you are." She glared harder and thought he was just like his siblings. "Yeah, well you're an Imp!"_

 _Hiding her tearing eyes, she ran off before someone could yell at her for it. She hoped she never met him again. How wrong she was._

Carla woke up with a gasp of shock; it had been awhile since she had that type of dream in a while. Carla shook her head with a chuckle. She stood and dressed in a boiled leather jerkin and woolen trousers of a navy color. Taming her hair and brushing it as much as she could, she clipped her sword belt to her side, and walked to the small dining hall in their quarters. She saw her uncle, Ser Jamie and Cersei along with Tommen and Myrcella eating. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to join them, no matter if she had to deal with Cersei company, she was hungry. As long as Ser Jamie left her be, she didn't care for him. Her Uncle Tyrion was also there.

Ignoring the heated look from the female Lannister, Carla sat beside her Uncle. She heard her Uncle ask. "Is Robert still abed?"

Cersei gave him a look of distain, less hateful that what Carla was granted, but distasteful still. "The king has not slept at all. He is with Lord Eddard. He was taken their sorrow deeply to heart."

Carla smiled to herself; her father was kind in his own ways and cared in his own ways even if people now only saw him as a fat and drunken king that was in his cups most of the time. Which was true, but sometimes the man that started a war to save his love shinned through from the Great Rebellion against the Mad King.

Ser Jamie smirked, a mocking gleam in his eyes. "He has a large heart, our Robert."

A servant came by and her Tyrion said. "Bread, and two of those little fish, and a mug of that good dark beer to wash it down. Oh, and some bacon. Burn it until it turns black."

He bowed and turned to Carla with a tilt of the head. She gave him a grin and replied. "Pork, bread and any wine that you can spare. As it is no trouble to you."

He nodded, bowing once more, a flush to his face, before turning on his heel and going forth to do as he was told. Carla smirked and Tyrion chuckled, they both ignored the distasteful look the Queen stared them down with, they had practice. At times, Carla liked doing that with the servants and the like. It was amusing to her.

Her half-brother Tommen spoke up. "Do you have any news of Bran, Uncle?"

Carla looked at her Uncle in interest as he said. "I stopped by the sickroom last night. There was no change. The maester thought that a hopeful sign."

Carla smiled. "That's good to hear, the same as last night then?"

Tyrion nodded while Ser Jamie raised an eyebrow at her. "Dear Carla, you're close to the young Stark boy then?"

Carla shrugged her shoulders with a frown. "Not really, I only met him a couple of times, still a horrible thing."

Cersei nodded. "Indeed."

Carla frowned at her, why would she care or act like she did? Everyone except the more naïve knew that the "Stone Queen" cared for none but herself or maybe her children, everyone in King's Landing knew it too. Not that they would ever say it out loud, fearing for their heads.

Tommen said worriedly. "I don't want Brandon to die."

Carla smiled at him when he caught her eye, showing him not worry and things would be fine. Sometimes she could communicate things like that to the two youngest. Or at least when they were at their most worried.

Ser Jamie mused. "Lord Eddard had a brother named Brandon as well. One of the hostages murdered by Targaryen. It seems to be an unlucky name. "

Carla knew all about that too. Lord Rickard Stark was burned and Lord Brandon Stark, Lord Eddard Stark's older brother was killed, strangled watching his father burned alive.

Tyrion grabbed the plate from the servant and Carla gave him another grin, winking as he walked away, stumbling away on last step away. It made her chuckle and young Myrcella giggle under her breath. As the others continued their talk, Carla only listened to what Tyrion told her last night. She ate quickly; drinking down the wine she was given. She stood with a nod, waving at them when Tommen and Myrcella said their goodbyes.

As she walked around, she ran into Lord Eddard Stark, or walked passed him. She spun around and said. "M'lord Stark?"

He turned and looked at Carla. "I would like to give my condolences for your son and pray to the gods for his speedy recovery."

He smiled as it didn't reach his eyes (which she understood) and thanked her for her kindness.

/ / / / / /

It was three days past and her Uncle Tyrion was getting ready for the Wall ride. Tyrion Lannister hopped on his specially made saddle and peered down at her. She frowned. "Uncle, are you sure I cannot come with you?"

He smiled right back. "Aye, Carla, I'm going to the Wall, where the Night's Watch is. Which as you know consists of rapers as they also have nothing else to lose, I don't even think I could protect you there."

Carla snorted, rolling her eyes. "Like I couldn't fight off rapers." She fingers the hilt of _Lonehorn._

He smiled lightly. "Yes, but we don't need any more conflict, don't cause any trouble on the Kingsroad."

Carla gave him a smirk. "No promises, Uncle."

He chuckled and she laughed with him. She watched as he left, walking around until her father said it was time to go. The carriage that held the Queen and the young princess and prince took up enough space. Then the Lannister and Stark parties were separate with the Stark own carriage, though the youngest Arya Stark road her own horse. Carla threw some furs that clipped to her throat with a plain pin. She had no coat-of-arms to boast after all.

They road for a couple of days, stopping most because of problems with the carriage in the Lannister party, a broken axel one time and then too many rocks in the road another time. For the second time, Carla was renewing her hatred for that damned carriage.

They stopped at the Barrowlands, where they set camp. Carla had her own tent, smaller in size than most. She didn't have much, a small table where a flagon and mug was held and small straw like bed for the night. At dawn her heard horses and her father booming voice and figured he went somewhere.

She went back to sleep and left the tent, cleaned and newly dressed. She sighed once she realized her Uncle wasn't there, but riding toward the Wall. With another sigh, she clipped her sword belt to her side.

She watched as everyone bustled around, drinking, fighting, arguing or just have a good time. As there was also those that were dissatisfied. She saw the Stark's eldest daughter Sansa standing by Joffrey and smiling at what he said. Carla rolled her eyes once she saw what she liked to call his 'false and lying smile'. The boy was as cunning and sly as his mother.

She knew not to go to them because of her half-brother and as proper as that Sansa Stark acts, she would only look down at her, no matter if she had a bastard brother. She knew her type, the one that was stuck in a fairy tale, who believed life went by the songs. She hoped Joffrey showed his true self soon, to show how horrid he really was. But by looking at her love struck expression, that wouldn't be anytime soon.

As she wandered around she heard the sound of sticks smacking each other. She put a hand on her hilt and walked forward. She blinked as she saw it was Arya Stark and some stocky red haired boy. The red haired boy first and spun around, smacking Arya on the fingers.

She swore and shot him a death glare. The red headed boy bowed. "Sorry m'lady!"

Carla grinned wile Arya shot her a dirty look. "What do you want?"

She answered the boy first. "One, don't call me m'lady, I'm not a lady, but I'm Carla Waters. And I hear you both."

She laughed at their expressions of worry. "Don't worry I won't tell on you, I was merely curious. Boy, what's your name?"

He jumped a little at being addressed and said. "M-micah, the butcher's son."

She smirked at both of them and had an idea. "Would you both like to know how to officially swing a sword?"

Arya looked at her surprised. "And you do, then?"

She tapped the bare pummel of her sword. "This isn't for show, you know. M'ere then."

Arya gave her a wary look, before marching over to her. Though wary, an excited gleam shown in her eyes. It reminded Carla of when she was young. "First thing is your stance; you have to have a balancing point. A sword is an extension of your arm, treat it like your arm, you can't drop an arm, can you?"

Arya shook her head, seriously looking at her and Micah did too. It made her smile. "When you mind that balancing right, I'll show you the correct was to hold a sword while keeping your life to be in battle."

As she continued, Arya put more trust in her and Micah seemed to be enjoying himself too. Soon enough it had gotten dark. She stopped showing them how to balance your sword or in their case sticks. Both of them learned quickly, she wasn't looking to being their teacher, but give them a couple of pointers in case they needed it.

Arya look annoyed, but listened to her. "You have to teach me more on the morrow."

Carla gave a sarcastic grin and did an overly done bow with her right arm curled over her stomach. "Yes, m'lady."

Arya gave her a glare and a annoyed set to her mouth and stomped ahead. It made her laugh, that was fun. "Micah, will you be joining Arya tomorrow?"

He looked at her embarrassed. "If you don't mind."

She shrugged. "It's up to you, I don't care either way."

She gave a cheerful whistle as she walked back to camp with the stars shining in the dark sky. Even though her Uncle Tyrion wasn't here, didn't mean that this trip back had to be dreadful. It was turning out to be quite fun if you asked her.


	4. Trouble on the Kingsroad

King Robert's Bastard

Chapter 4

Trouble on the Kingsroad

Carla had no much to worry about on their journey down south. She rode by day with the wind in her face, sometimes her father allowed her to go a bit ahead of everyone else, but after she's gotten a certain amount of miles ahead, she was ordered to wait or ride. Of course she didn't ride back, but drank from her wineskin and watched the area around her with a peaceful smile.

It was about a week journey passed and they still had about 3 weeks left. At the moment they were at the Neck, about to rest again for the night, Carla guessed in another week they would be at the Trident, which made the trip halfway over.

Every night or two she would go in a secluded area and either teach Arya Stark and Mycah, the butcher's boy some new things that could help them. She was growing attached to the both of them, ever if she was older than Arya by 5 years and Mycah by 4. To her, they were just good companionship, better than the others in her company anyway. Who didn't look at her in distain, either were bored of her and she didn't know well. The idea of it was that she enjoyed her time with them both.

It was again around sundown and she knew that Arya would want to learn again, the girl was sending her pointed looks that the young girl hoped not to be obvious, but they were. Good thing no one really paid attention, it would get some raised eyebrows. Mycah was a good lad, but shy at first, but he opened up once he got to know you.

Carla smirked as she walked toward the forest line and walked deeper inside, leaning against a tree and waited for the two of them. She chuckled to herself when she heard the lighter footsteps of Arya and the louder ones of the butcher's boy. Which made sense, the girl was a lithe form and the boy was stockier, defiantly good for being a butcher when he came of age.

Arya gave her a scowl as she saw the relaxed stance Carla was in. Her direwolf already grown in size, nearing Arya's hip and due to grow larger. Arya said she called her Nymeria, after some warrior commander Arya admired. It was fitting in a way, close to Arya's personality as Carla seen. Carla allowed her hand to reach out, waiting for the pattern of Nymeria sniffing her hand then nudging it with her snout and a soft lick.

The direwolf then went back to Arya's side. Mycah wasn't used to the direwolf's presence, but Carla believed it time that she would.

"You have the sticks?"

Mycah grinned with a nod and Arya snorted rolling her eyes. "Obviously, why do we have to use sticks anyway?"

Carla snorted. "What do you suppose we use then?"

Arya glared. "Swords!"

Carla gave a small smile, she remembered being that age. "I have a sword, but you don't. You're not using mine."

Mycah just sat against a tree, Arya and Carla were both a stubborn lot and he knew this. "I do too have-"

Carla smirk vanished and she regarded the younger girl with her head tilted to the side, eyes looking her over. "What was that?"

Arya glared and grumbled. "Nothing."

Carla let it go, who was she to force the answer out of her. She went back to teaching them how to strike without hurting yourself, as the wooden sticks vibrated it you hit them hard enough. She caught Mycah's eye and nodded her head away. He moved and stumbled back.

Arya frowned. "Mycah, what are you-hey!"

Carla unsheathed _Longhorn_ and struck the side of the wood with the flat of her blade, making Arya stumble back. "Ready for live steel, Arya Stark? Show me that you are."

Arya huffed. "I will!" Then she didn't talk, only grunted with the energy she used and when Carla gave her a smack on her side, thigh or leg, making her stumble. As Carla had many years on her, Arya didn't hit her, came close enough as at that point, Carla wasn't guarding herself on certain areas.

Arya nodded her head and she heard the loud footsteps of the butcher's boy. Carla let out a laugh of joy at the challenge and spun on her heel, ducking down. She watched as both sticks struck each other. Before they could move away, Carla sprung up with a grin, knocking away the wood, using force to knock Mycah to the ground and spinning on her heel once more, sweeping Arya's feet from under her, making her fall on her back.

Arya huffed and leaned forward, her elbows holding her weight. Mycah meanwhile just sat up. She looked and saw that it was getting dark. She said. "Better, the both of you. Arya, you need to be faster and work on being more flexible. Micah, I know you have a large build, even for a boy, but try to be lighter on your set. I could hear you a mile away."

Even with how stubborn Arya was, she listened when she corrected her on her mistakes.

With a laugh, she helped them up and she headed back to camp with them.

/ / / / /

Around the middle of the first week, Sansa walked up to her. Carla raised an eyebrow at the pretty girl. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Where do you go with my sister, Arya?"

Carla smiled at her, drinking from her wineskin, shaking it a little. She was running out, she needed more soon. "Don't worry about that, just around the forest, she protected and safe."

"She goes with the butcher's boy too."

Carla nodded, a fond smile tugging at her lips. "Aye, m'lady. Mycah is a good boy." Carla eyes were furrowed as she eyed the noble girl, this girl disapproved of everything. She even had slight distain that no septa could hide from someone like Carla. Most noble ladies were like that, Arya seemed to be a special case and Carla liked that. It was expected, with her being the bastard of King Robert. Used to the behavior, it still made her frown.

"A lady shouldn't drink too much." It was blurted out and by the surprised widening of Sansa Stark's eyes, her words shocked her too.

Carla just shrugged with an impish grin. "Good thing I'm not a lady then, m'lady. Good day to you, I'll shall take my leave if that is all?"

Sansa nodded, frowned. "Aye, thank you for your time."

Carla gave a half smirk. "The pleasure was all mine, m'lady Stark."

/ / / /

The meeting was surely strange; she supposed Sansa herself had a fondness for her sister.

Things were going great and calm, so it was no wonder to Carla when they arrived for camp at the Trident passed The Twins and Riverrun (Where Arya pointed out that her grandfather and uncle lived there while they rode beside each other), that something bad had to happen.

It started off a normally calm and fun morning. Carla was relaxing, laughing at a couple of drunken Lannister knights that were trying to prove their manhood to each other. She saw Sansa Stark walking past her, a pretty little frown on her face. She chuckled to herself and the young girl stopped, stared at her furiously or as furious as the little wolf could. It amused Carla greatly.

She nodded to her and walked away, noble ladies were amusing to her; it took a lot for her to respect a noble lady, not to say it never happened. It just seldom happened and it was rare. Carla was wearing a deep earth brown jerkin and slight mail over that, just a mail shirt on. She was strong, but fast. It gave her small protecting, but didn't slow her down. She chuckled because at the edge of camp where they were resting she saw the angry pout on Arya's face when she was wrestling with Nymeria.

With a wide grin unfitting for a lady, she walked over to the angry girl. "Arya, are you okay? You look to be upset."

Arya gave her a dirty look that made her smile and she sat down, leaning on her hands and crossing her feet at the ankles. "No, Nymeria won't sit still and Sansa is being stupid!"

Carla raised an eyebrow. "I just saw your sister, she looked absolutely furious."

Arya made another face and huffed, hugging Nymeria on the neck. "Good! She was trying to make me come with her because the Queen invited her and the Princess in a carriage ride, but I don't want to go."

Carla smirked. "Makes sense, I wouldn't want to either if I were you."

Arya beamed at her in answer. "I and Mycah are hunting for rubies by the Trident, you want to come?"

Carla looked to be thinking about it, but shook it off. "No, I'll me you both later, we can train some more or just walk around if you want to."

Arya frowned, but nodded. "Fine, goodbye then. Come on, Nymeria." Nymeria nudged her side and she smiled, ruffling the hair on top of her head. Her rough tongue licked the side of her arm, and the two of them ran off. As she gotten back to her tent and poured a mug of strong wine, she thought about her Lannister Uncle.

 _Little Carla Waters was furious at the young Lannister. She hacked at a straw dummy with a wooden sword, imaging Tyrion Lannister and every person at King's Landing that made her angry. Why did Lord Jon find her and convince her lord father to bring her here? She hated everyone except Uncle Renly, her father and Lord Jon._

 _"What did the straw man ever do to you?"_

 _Carla face reddened in anger and she spun on her heel. glaring at the dwarf. He just smiled at her pleasantly. Carla snapped. "What do you want?"_

 _He rose a blond eyebrow. "Nothing much, did I say something to offend you?"_

 _It anyone else it would of been laughable, asking that of someone so young. Why would someone at his age and royal standing care much for a little girl's feelings, but his black and green eyes were honest as he looked at her. She was probably one of the only people that he could look in the eye without standing on something or the opposite person leaning or bending down._

 _Carla nodded her head furiously. "Aye! You called me a...a..."_

 _"A bastard is what I called you and that is what you are."_

 _Carla actually growled at him, balling her fists, her right hand tightening on her wooden sword. "Shut up, I'm..." She cut herself off, she remembered that she couldn't say that she wasn't because she knew what a bastard was._

 _Tyrion Lannister tilted his head to the side. "Child, tell me what a bastard is."_

 _Carla narrowed her eyes, trying to find his trick and to hide the angry and hurt tears in her eyes. She frowned at him and took a deep breath, willing her tears away. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she wouldn't! "A bastard is...one born out of..." Her eyebrows furrowed trying to remember the word that was used and then rememberd. "...wedlock."_

 _Tyrion eyed her and something in his green eye softened. "And that is what you are."_

 _Carla upset mood turned back to anger and she could feel her face getting hotter than red, close to what people would call purple. her fists loosened and her wooden sword fell to the ground with a quick thump. Carla clenched her fists angrily in reflex. Great and now she dropped her sword, how horrid._

 _Tyrion moved closer, a small smile on his face. His hands were in front of him and his mismatched eyes looked into her bright blue eyes. "Listen, little Lady Bastard, never forget what you are, for the world will not. Make it your strength, and then it could never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it and it could never be used against you."_

 _Carla's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"_

 _He laughed slightly. "You'll get it someday, remember my words, little one." He turned around and started to walk away._

 _Carla rubbed her eyes, still confused. "Wait, what do I call you?"_

 _He stopped and smiled at her. "Call me Uncle if you would like, little one."_

 _Carla frowned at her, he insulted her and he wanted to be called Uncle. This man acted queer. "Why?"_

 _The word held some much than the three letters it held. But he gave her another smile, this one knowing and he said. "I have a special place in my heart for bastards, cripples and broken things."_

 _With that, he drank from the wine skin in his hands and took his leave. Carla pondered over his words for the longest time, 2 weeks to be exact. Then she met him for the thrid time._

Carla shook her head, surprised at these memories of her uncle that kept on coming up. She shrugged and saw that it was later in the day, she decided to see if Arya and Mycah were done with their ruby hunt. She walked from her tent and walked over to the tree line, passing drunker men and more ladies until she made it to the forest. Pushing apart trees that hung in her way. As she walked her through the forest, she relaxed until she heard voice with an edge.

"Are you going to pick up your sword?"

She frowned at the sneer in the boy's voice, he was torturing someone or at least ordering someone around. She knew it was Joffrey. She heard another voice she knew well. "It's only a stick, m'lord. It's not no sword, it's only a stick."

Carla eyes widened and she spine stiffened as rage took hold of her heart, how dare he?!

Joffrey voice spoke then."And you're only a butcher's boy, and no knight. That was my lady's sister you were hitting, did you know that?"

That broke her out of her shock and she dashed through the woods, already feeling her neck and ears heat up from rage. her heard Arya yell. "Stop it!" The girl's voice was paincked.

It caused a tightening in Carla's heart and she ran faster, bursting through to a clearing with a lake. She saw Sansa, Arya, Joffrey and Mycah. Joffrey had his sword posed at Mycah cheek and his cheek was bleeding. It caused more anger in Carla's eyes.

Sansa said, eyes worried. "Arya, stay out of this."

Joffrey smirked. "I won't hurt him..."

Carla couldn't take it and she thundered. "Enough!"

They all turned at her voice and she snapped. "Joffrey, leave him alone."

Sansa eyes were wide with horror and shock as she looked at her. Joffrey looked to her in rage while Mycah looked to her in such relief, it made her chest hurt. Arya hid it, along with anger at the prince, relief was present in her eyes. Joffrey walked farther from Mycah and sneered at her. "You cannot talk to me like that!"

"Why are you bothering him?"

He smirked at her, rage still present and she realized he was drunk. He couldn't hold his wine well. "He was fighting my lady's sister, I had to stop it."

Carla only felt more furious. "They are friends, they were playing!"

"I'm the prince, I do what I have to."

"Yeah, the prince of cunts, maybe."

Sansa gave a pretty little gasp and Joffrey face reddened darkly and lunged at the same time that Arya hit him in the back with her stick. He spun on his heel and lunged at the younger girl. Carla scowled and ran forward, slamming to the prince's back, making him crash to the ground on his back, shocked.

"Mycah, get out of here!"

He was pale as he nodded rapidly, running off toward the trees in another direction. Sansa screamed in horror. 'Stop it! Please all of you, stop it!"

She furrowed her brow in worry at the frantic look on the girl's face. Surely, this couldn't be too trying for her. She walked forward as the girl's wide eyes locked on her.

"No! Carla watch out!" She spun around only to see a flash of steel bite at her shoulder till the middle of her forearm. Carla shouted out in pain. Happy that it was her non sword arm, she ripped her sword from the shealth and blocked the next strike, using her right foot to sweep his foot out from him, making him smack his head agaist the ground.

But something else interfered, Nymeria bothered by the situation, leeped forward and bit Joffrey on the forearm. Carla backed up and watched the boy coldly as he cried out on the ground. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Arya was frozen in shock and Sansa screamed in horror. Joffrey screamed. "Bastard! Call this damn bitch off!"

Carla fixed him with a level look and said to Arya calmly. "Call of Nymeria before our prince loses an arm."

That broke Arya out of her shock and she called Nymeria she grabbed his sword. As be begged fearfully, she ran to the lake and threw the finely crafted blade into the water. Arya and Nymeria then ran off in the forest. Carla resolved to find them later.

She winced as she felt lightheaded. She pressed her hand to the wound and winced, it wass't very deep, it never would of happened if he didn't catch her off guard. He snapped at Sansa and she ran off to get a maester.

She sat crisscrossed and just watched him coldly. He deserved it all. Her half-brother was cruel and cold. His other siblings weren't the same, so she decided they must of took after their father. She just watched as he squirmed in pain on the ground, he deserved it.

/ / / / /

Carla Waters was furious. She was confind to her tent as the Queen ordered it and her father not seeing it as a big deal, accepted it as Carla fumed her rage. She paced and drank as much wine as she could as two Lannister guards guarded her tent and traded shifts every once in a while.

She shoulders was wrapped up. It didn't even need stitches at all, just padding and wrappings from shoulder to above her elbow. She still raged at his attack, there was not helping that boy, he was just wrong in the head. As she paced once more and took another drink, quickly refilling her cup. It took a lot to get her drunk. She's been in this room for a couple of days, meat and bread being given to her three times of day along with wine when she requested it.

Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard came through the folds of tent when she took a drink. "His Grace and her Grace requires your presence."

She glared at him, but nodded taking her wine with her, knowing the Queen as she did, she would need it. Also, she was worried for them, she felt responsible for them, these past weeks she grew close and only hoped they were okay, she was beside herself with worry.

She followed the knight to a larger area, no doubt where the king and queen were. He moved aside and her shoulders sagged with relief. Lord Eddard was also there and he was at his daughter's side, looking over her worriedly. She walked forward with a purpose, bowing her head to her father and the queen. "Your Grace."

Arya eyes widened when they landed on her. "Carla! Your okay!"

Carla let out a forced grin."Aye, you too?"

She nodded and quickly hugged her around the waist and then went back to her father. Carla was surprised, Arya didn't get close to that many people, she could see that at first, that was why the girl was so defensive, Carla found it that she didn't mind.

She was still worried though, where was Mycah? he father nodded at her, scowling. he was not doubt annoyed about all this. "Let's get back to the business of it now that everyone is present."

Lord Eddard's voice was cold. "What business is that?"

Cersei stepped forward. "You know very well, Stark. This girl of yours attacked my son. Her and her butcher boy. That animal of her's tried to tear his arm off."

Arya shouted. "That's not true! She just bit him a little. he was hurting Mycah and he stabbed Carla!"

Attention went to her and she raised an eyebrow at them. The queen looked forward. "Joff told us what happened. You and that butcher boy beat him with clubs while you set that wolf on him and _Carla_ attacked him."

Carla bristled. "I'm no craven!"

Arya yelled, in tears. "That's not how it was."

Joffrey yelled back. "Yes it is! They all attacked me and threw Lion's Tooth in the river. Carla herself attacked me with my back turned."

Face and neck heating up, she roared. "I'm no craven! If I wanted to fight you, I would of did it face to face!"

Arya agreed. "Liar, she wouldn't!"

Joffrey yelled back. "Shut up!"

"You first, coward!"

"ENOUGH!" Her father rose in anger and fixed her with a stern look. She glared back. "Now, child, you will tell me what happened and you will tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king. When she is done, you will have your turn, until then, hold your tongue. Then my daughter will speak after you and that means the same for you."

So, Arya told the story from when Carla wasn't there until the end where she ran off for a couple of days. Her Uncle Renly bellowed in laughter, making the king angry at him. Carla smirked at her younger uncle and grinned, smiling warmly. He passed her and ruffled her hair, saying lowly. "Talk to me later when this over, little niece."

She gave him another smirk as he left, even as he left, she could hear his barked out laugh of 'Lion's Tooth'.

Carla bit her lip to hide her grin, but she knew it showed. Joffrey looked at his father and falsely said something made up which made Carla bristle as he made her actions seem like a coward. her fists were clenched and her lips were pressed tightly together as to now say anything, her father did say to keep quiet.

When he finished, her father gave her a pointed look. She begun. "I was walking in the woods, looking for Mycah and Arya when I heard Joffrey. I went to investigate and saw him cutting Mycah's cheek. I agrued with him about it, but he lunged at me. Arya feared for me and attacked him so he attacked her, a girl of nine might I add while he's twelve. He attacked me while I made sure to see if Sansa was okay, she looked frightened. He cut me and I defended myself, Nymeria bitten him out of defense and then Arya left, Sansa called the maester to care for him."

Carla's story matched Arya. She turned to give her a kind smile and she saw Lord Eddard's fists clenched, hovering over his child. She looked back to see an annoyed look on her father's face. "What the hell in all the seven hells am I supposed to make of this? They say one this and he says another."

Lord Eddard stepped forward. "They were not the only ones present. Sansa, come here. Tell us what happened."

The redheaded girl timidly walked foward, worry present in her eyes. "I don't know, I don't remember. Everything happened so fast, I didn't see..."

Carla sighed as Arya attacked her calling her rotten and a liar, making the older sister scream and Lord Eddard restrain his youngest, scolding her. Carla couldn't help, but feel contempt, the girl should be helping Arya, not the prince. Didn't she how nasty the prince was. She tried getting along with her half-brother, but he was cruel.

The last point for her was when she was 10 and he cut a pregnet cat open by her belly. He 'wanted to see the kittens'. She purpled the boy's eye for that and that was first time the Queen struck her across her face with rage covering her features. Queen wanted her to punish Arya and Carla was furious once again, couldn't see just let it go?

Her father just wanted to let it go. The Queen was furious still. "Joff will carry those scars the rest of his life."

Her father didn't look bothered. "So he will. Perhaps they will teach him a lesson. Ned see that your daughter is disciplined, I'll do the same with my son and daughter."

Carla glared darkly, she didn't want to be bothered with this anymore. Cersei called as he walked away. "And what of the direwolf, the beast that savaged your son?"

Her father scowled. "I forgotten about the damned wolf."

One of the Stark soldiers spoke. "We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace."

Carla shoudlers sagged in relief, smart girl. Arya must of hid the animal. She would feel angry if something happened to her.

Her father shrugged it off. "No, so be it."

"A hundred golden dragons to the man who brings me its pelt."

Carla glared, disgust shinning in her eyes. Her father grumbled. 'A costly pelt, I want no part of this, women. You can damn well buy this fur with your Lannister gold."

Cersei insulted him and predictabily her father was raged. "That would be a fine trick, without a wolf."

"We have a wolf."

Carla stiffened, what is she talking about? Her father agrees and turned to walk away again. Lord Eddard called. "Robert, you cannot mean this."

"Enough Ned, I will hear no more. A direwolf is a savage beast. Sooner or later, it would turn on your girl the same it did on my son. Get her a dog, she will be happier for it."

Carla eyes widened in shock, they were talking about Sansa wolf. Sansa started crying out and begging them not to hurt her direwolf. Arya also shouted angrily and Carla was breathing out through her nose and she couldn't take it. "Father, please!"

He turned to her, eyes tired. "Enough, Carla, drop it."

But the fury was there and it wouldn't end or leave. "No! Let this go and leave their wolf alone. It was not in the wrong."

Queen's voice rose. "Quiet girl, you believe that savage beast was right in attacking my son!?"

Carla looked at the Lannister woman evenly and eyes hard, but full of anger. "Aye, _your Grace."_

Her father thundered in anger. "Girl, quiet!"

Carla felt herself angry too, her face getting hotter with her anger. She didn't that her father was there, the Starks, royal people, the Queen nor her piece of shit son present. She stomped forward, the people parting quickly. She bellowed. "No, not my fault your son is a fuckin' bloody craven cunt!"

There were gasps and cries of horror. She heard Joffrey choke, his mother snap her word like whip. Her father's face was going on purple. His bellowed loudly, the whole camp had to hear him. "YOU SAY ONE MORE DAMNED WORD, I SWEAR TO THE SEVEN HELLS, YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!"

She glared at him slightly, but no less angry. He grabbed her by the shirt and bodily tossed her out, she landed on her side. He voice yelled out. "You hold your tongue or I'll take it all. That sword, your wine, your freedom! It all! Your lucky I listened to Jon Arryn, you bastard!"

Carla clenched her teeth and stormed off, angry beyond compare, slamming her fist hard into the pole holding up one of tent. The pain cleared her head, even when it throbbed. She shook her head and her heart pounded in the rage that didnt leave her. She walked awhile and froze in shock at what she saw. It was the Hound and she saw that he had a body drapped over his horse.

Eddard Stark followed her down and she realized she went to where Lady was. She stewed in anger as Lord Eddard did what he was supposed to do. Soon enough, Lord Eddard went over to the body. He lifted the cloth and saw that it was Mycah, almost cut completely in half. Lord Eddard said. "You rode him down."

Hound said. "He ran, but not very fast."

That made Carla unfreeze and she lunged forward, Lord Eddard stopped her. "Calm down."

She snarled. "You fucker, you damned cunt! You killed him, he had no way of defending himself! How dare you! I curse you to all of the seven hells! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

Rage consumed her mind, choked her breath, making bile rise to her throat. It almost controled her ever thought. She was about the draw her sword as the Hound stared her down and walked awake from her making her yell and hollar curses at him, more harsh as they went on.

Lord Eddard restrained her tightly, not allowing her what would be her death, she knew the Hound was stronger than her, but she didn't care. She was enraged, not just angry. Lord Eddard let her go and she pushed away from him, her eyes not even going in his direstion. She walked closer to his body and knelt down, tears of pain and rage filling her eyes.

The poor butcher boy, he did nothing to deserve this, nothing at all. She walked away with guilt in her heart and walked swiftly to her tent, pushing past anyone that gotten in her way. She snatched a full barrel of wine on her shoulder with a heavy grunt and went to her tent. The rage was still there and contained.

She poor herself something to drink and decided she was getting herself good and drunk tonight, she needed it. These were her thoughts as she took the first large draw that emptied the cup in one swallow. She was in for a rough night.

 **Damn done, that chapter was wow...did I write that? As you can see, she has some insane rage, heiritary I must say. I hoped you like it and I think this is the last of my posting for the weekend. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Back in King's Landing

King Robert's Bastard

Chapter 5

Carla was angry and sore by the next day which she suspected. She knew that she would be in pain after that stab from the king. She retreived a small flask from a maester filled with Milk of the Poppy. It helped with the pain, but she only sipped a little. Most of the time, the drink made one sleepy so she made sure only to drink when the pain was all she could think about.

She would not be shamed and rest in the carriage, though Carla suspected the queen would poison her if she slept there. So, she rode, in pain, but with a tall back, pride not stuck down, not even close. Mycah was dead and the rage she felt still burned at her breast, but she kept it contained. She wouldn't be able to beat the Hound in a fight and never with a wounded pained shoulder. She was angry, not stupid.

She was shocked to find that Arya was not angry at her, but angry for her as she saw what her father did to her. Carla sent her a grin. "Thank you, but it's no problem. he was drunk and I was angry, something of the sort was going to happen. I wasn't even hurt."

Arya seemed relieved and Carla rode by her most of the ride while her fairer sister road in a carriage. At night, she heard the girl weep. For her wolf or what, Carla didn't know. As they rode, Carla didn't see her father nor did she look for him. Later they would settle their differences.

What really annoyed her was that lion of a Queen. She thought since her father threw her out, he would be cross with her. She smirked whenever she saw her, because her knew, everyone knew and th Queen herself knew, her father may rant and scream at her, but he would never banish her from King's Landing, not matter how angry.

An arrogant grin that was wide and cocky was shown everytime she saw the Queen looking her way. Just to show her, _I'm not going anywhere._ Coming from your husband's bastard, it could make any women angry.

Carla wouldn't normally go this far, but Cersei Lannister made her angry, what she caused that night. She could of let it go, but she dug her claws into the issue. The next two weeks passed by slowly. She spent that time riding, talking to Arya and other members of the guard's to both parties who had interest in sword drills, different sword styles that could go on for a full day. They built up bents every two to three days.

Carla went on her own and practice with her sword, planning to train more. Training and drinking wine. She wound was already healed, a scar in it's place. As they were close to King'd Landing, close to the Gates, she rode to her father and asked. "Can I ride ahead?"

She felt his large hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "Bah! I'll talk to you later, go!"

He gave a heave smack to her horse's rear, and the mare picked up speed. She chuckled to herself, rolling her eyes and leaning forward, urging her horse to pick up speed. She called. "King's is behind me, about 4 miles! I'm going on!"

She galloped forward at his nod and stopped at the courtyard. She leaned back and put a leg over, jumping off the horse. Her boots hit the cobblestone with a low 'clack'. She handed her horse to the steward and said. "The King's host will be here soon, have someone bring my things to my chambers when it gets here."

The steward nodded his head. At first they didn't know what to call her, her name wasn't Baratheon, she wasn't a lady and they weren't aloud to call her Bastard. Most of them just went with Rivers or their joke 'Lady' Rivers.

The comments used to annoy her (and anger her), but she never thought about them anymore. She was a bastard, a child born out of wedlock and that was all there was to it. Her shoulder was healing nicely and soon she could move that arm more freely and stop having to drink that damned Milk of the Poppy, Carla hated the sleepy feeling it gave her.

Carla walked to her chambers and sighed once the door was shut. She missed her Uncle Tyrion more than ever. She knew he would be furious once he heard about what happened on the road, he may cover it by drinking, but it would still anger him.

A little while later after she was settled and had changed a new bandage on her still healing wound, she poured wine in a flask and closed a cap on it. Hanging it from her belt with her sword on the other side, she walked out of her chambers. She went toward the Throne Room only to be blocked by Lannister guards. She took a drink and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The one on the right spoke. "You may not pass."

"And...why is that."

The one on the left spoke. "The small council is meeting."

Carla nodded her head, her father agrued many things, but Cersei put her foot down at her attending the small council meeting unless the King specifically said so. Carla didn't care, she thought the meetings were boring and her father never went anyway. She then had a thought. "And Lord Stark and his family?"

The Lannister on the left proclaimed. "Lord Stark is with the small council as Hand of King and his family were brought to their chambers by their steward."

She knew that they hated speaking to her, the bastard of the king, but were forced, it didn't help that she was a stubborn and persistent person. Almost everyone in King's Landing knew it. Carla took another swallow, smirking at their displeased expressions. "Speaking of the king, where is my father?"

"In his chambers, m'lady." The man on the right had blond hair they fell around his head and sharp, but cold green eyes, a close likeness to the Queen and the royal children. His lips were turned in a sneer, most emotion he would allow himself to show. She knew why, she knew what her father would most likely be doing.

It might of been wrong, but it gave her pleasure. Anytime the Queen was wrong and humilated it amused her, but she felt she couldn't be blamed. The way the Queen treated her was one good reason. She nodded and spun on her heel, walking off. She was toward the royal apartments, to her father's chambers. She was happy to find no whore or whores laughing, she didn't care that he did it, listening to it was a whole nother matter.

She rapped her knuckles sharply on the wooden door, it echoed. "What? Who the hell is it?!"

"Your bastardly daughter." She said this as dry as she could. She heard grumbling from behind the large door and a bed groaning in protest.

"Fine, girl, come in!"

She complied, pushing the large door with a grunt. Her father's was sitting on the edge of his bed, clad in a simple linen white shirt and trousers, his feet bare. She allowed herself to sit in a chair across from him. His drunken blue eyes looked at her. He was not unaware, not close yet. He grunted. "Carla."

She smiled and took two cups from the table next to her, pouring a generous amount from a flagon in them. She handed him one and he thanked her, drinking deeply. She took a sip. "Father, I'm leaving for a couple of days."

He rose an eyebrow. "Hm, why? This better not be about what happened!"

Carla brows furrowed and she took another drink. "Of course not, I'm just want to leave for a couple of days, train, time to myself."

Her father rolled his eyes. "After the Hand's Tourney."

Her raised her eyebrows in disbelief, knowing where that money was going to come from. "Fair enough. Thank you Father. When is the Tourney, then?"

Her father shrugged, draining his cup. "Who knows, have to wait for all that shit with them coming here. Give me more wine."

Rolling her eyes, she poured him more from the flagon. She was about to leave, but the King's eyes leveled on her seriously."Carla."

She frowned at his change of mood, draining the cup and setting it on the table. "Yes, Father?"

"I'm...sorry about the other day."

She knew he meant it, that he was drunk and anger about the situation, that there was a fight between him and his friend, Ned. But she angry too and she stroked the fire of rage. He scowled to himself. "I knew which story was true."

Her eyes were angry as she leveled him with a look, she knew that too. That was what made Carla so angry, that he knew what happened and still listened to his son. He recognized the fire in her eyes, the same one reflected whenever he saw his own blue eyes. "Don't fuckin' look at me like that!"

Carla didn't fight her father on that, she knew it would change nothing. "Yes, father. I'll be seeing you later."

/ / / / / /

Time passed by quickly and soon enough, the Tourney. From what she heard, Lord Stark wasn't happy about it being in his name, serveral council metting were held before the Tourney. Many Lords of known and lesser known houses were coming from the Kingsroad. Whore houses and housing were being filled.

Free riders and squires with the greater houses, sword swords and sellswords coming through, passing by the roads close to King's Landing. Her father loved a good Tourney. Soon enough, the time came, it was time for the Tourney.

In fitted forest green trousers and a tunic of bright blue with a lightly mailed shirt, Carla walked passed people to the Tourney grounds where they would have the majority of the events. Sitting above the Starks, but bellow her father, he was already drinking deeply.

The pretty little Stark girl, Sansa looked excited, giggling to her friend next to her. Carla didn't feel this often, but she pitied the poor girl. She was something her half-brother hated the most. Soft willed and a dreamer. The reality of their marrage would crush the girl, Carla hoped she didn't have to see it.

Carla took a draw of wine from her flask and watched as the jousting began.

 **Eh, It's one of my shortest, but it ended on a good note. The next chapter will be the Tourney. Sorry for the time it took me, school is really a pain and they took one of my free periods, so started this year 6 classes instead of 5, woe me! Hope you like it.**


End file.
